User blog:Grrrbear26/CCC6 Terrigon, the Outlaw Summoner
Terrigon is a champion made for the CCC6 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lykrast/CCC6_by_Scudmarx On a side not does anyone have tips for tabbers? they don't seem to work for me. |date = |health = 30 |attack = 60 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 418 (+84) |damage= 56.4 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 10 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.613 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.93) |mana = 210 (+50) |manaregen = 5 (+0.4) |speed = 335 }} Abilities stacks. |description2 = Upon reaching maximum stacks, Terrigon is shielded for (50 + 10/level ) for 3 seconds. While at maximum stacks, Terrigon can cast Conjurer's Gate. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = |costtype = }} | }} Terrigon summons a shard of a Summoning Nexus, and hurls it in target direction, dealing magic damage, slowing, and marking the first enemy hit for 3 seconds. If Terrigon attacks the marked enemy, it is stunned for 1.5 seconds and dealt aditional magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana }} | }} Terrigon begins firing a beam in target direction or at target enemy champion for the next 3 seconds. If that champion would leave Terrigon's vision, the beam will continue firing in that direction for the remainder of the duration. While firing this beam Terrigon can move, but cannot cast spells or attack. This beam deals magic damage at 0.25 second intervals to the first enemy hit. |description2 = After having traveled 125 units, the beam's damage will be reduced by 2% per 15 units traveled, being reduced to no damage after traveling 775 units. |description3 = Only one stack of freedom can be granted by $$$$ for each champion hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana }} | }} Terrigon Banishes target enemy, dealing magic damage equal to 10% of its maximum health, plus flat magic damage, and teleporting them 600 units toward their nexus. This ability can target visible recalling enemies within 1100 units. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana }} Terrigon blinks a short distance in target direction, and lowers the cooldowns of his Sommoner Spells and Summoner's flux by 5 seconds. This ability turns back into Banish. |description2 = Conjurer's Gate starts with one rank in it, but cannot be ranked up throughout the game. |leveling = |range = |cost = All Stacks |costtype = of Freedom }} | }} Nearby enemy champions are revealed while recalling. This is disabled if Summoner's Flux is unavailable or on cooldown. |description2 = Terrigon gains charges of Summoner's Flux. Until he is out of Summoner's Flux, his Summoner spells cost one Stack of Summoner's Flux, and all stacks of Freedom, with a .5 cooldown. |description3 = Summoner's Flux is unavailable while Terrigon has stacks of Summoner's Flux, and goes on cooldown after all stacks have been consumed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | }} stuff Hide= |-| Lore= (This lore is a hybrid of the old Summoner lore, and the new retconed lore.) For decades, the Institute of War controlled and restricted the interactions between the City Scapes. At the height of it's power, the institute made a critical mistake, and attempted to restrict summoning magic from non-Institute approved mages. In the coming weeks both Noxus and Demacia would begin training thousands of their mages in Conjuring as protest. With Champions from both factions refusing to "Keep the peace" other smaller city states began doing the same. After this victory, the smaller city states began demanding more and more freedoms, that led to more conflicts between the Summoners and their Champions. Eventually very few summoners remained at the institute. The majority of them had returned to their own City States. Only the most loyal and most invested summoners remained to contain what power they had accumulated, such as control over the nexuses, and monsters like Nocturne and Fiddlesticks. Nearly a decade after the protests, Noxian and Demacian Troops camped on either side of the Institute. Terrigon, a summoner of great moderate importance exited the Gates of the Institute to speak with the Noxian Army's Leadership. Sion and Darius stood at the front lines glaring. "Who among you leads this..." Terrigon started. "I do!" Darius Interrupted, "Now surrender the gates Summoner. Noxus claims this territory, as well as everything and everyone on it." "The Institute will not surrender to your threats. We were peace keepers, we can be that again." "You are Terrigon aren't you? You hail from Zaun. Return there. Leave this place to us." Darius stepped closer to the threshold dividing Institute land and Noxian land. "Do not take that step if you wish to survive this encounter," Terrigon warned, "I have come to speak to you as a cutesy to prevent Noxian casualties." "What will happen if I take this step?" Darius lifted his foot. "You will die." "By what?" "Excuse me?" "If I take this step, what will kill me?" Terrigon weighed his options. Noxians would be able to spot his lies, and there truly were no more magical barriers protecting the Institute after Zilean returned to Shurima. "I will." Much later Terrigon crawled into a ditch just outside the Noxian Prison. He was free, for the most part. The shackles keeping his wrists together were restricting his magic. They thought they could contain all of his power, but they had been mistaken. He continued on his elbows and knees like this until he felt that the watch towers would not be able to spot him. It would not be long before they discovered he was missing, and he would have to get far away, if he was ever to reestablish the Institute of War. |-| Strategies= Terrigon works best in the mid lane, functioning mid range mage. He needs to use his mobility to dodge enemy attacks, and get close enough to farm and regain stacks of freedom. Mid to late game he can close in using multiple flashes and kill targets with a Q-E2-AA-W-E1 combo. He deals the majority of his damage at close range, though he can lay down minor damage from afar when no creep are present, or major damage if he has vision of a recalling enemy. He can be shut down by enemies zoning him from minion waves, but can roll over enemies that allow him to farm and close in. Category:Custom champions